


Golden Morning

by MeeemWho



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Moaning, Morning Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeemWho/pseuds/MeeemWho
Summary: It had been a long time since Byleth was allowed to enjoy a morning.---Hi this game isnt even out but claude is hot and i need this and maybe you do too.Post-timeskip, pre-release





	Golden Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in random castle belonging to Claude, in case youre wondering.
> 
> Un-betad and posted on mobile so buckle up

The first thing that crossed Byleth's senses that morning was the feeling of a hand running down her arm. The second thing she felt was a warm breath on her neck, followed by a pair of lips kissing lightly on the same spot. The prickle of stubble rubbing against her jaw.

Byleth hummed so gently, not wanting to break the silence. A quick puff of cold air across her face, however, reminded her of who exactly she bed last night.

"Claude." She deadpanned, earning a chuckle from her partner. She cracked open her eyes to the morning sun piercing through the windows. The golden light trailing across the floor and to the bed, making everything look warm and homely. She briefly registered the sensation of silken sheets against her nude body. She turned her gaze as Claude shifted, moving from behind her to on top of her, their bare legs shifting to find another comfortable position. His weight was comforting as he rested his chin on his hands, elbows propped on either side of her shoulders.

"Good morning, Byleth." He said, smiling. A finger traced shapes against her collar bone. "Did you sleep well?"

"Well enough, I suppose." She smirked. "I guess its true that you sleep better next to someone else."

"Doesn't hurt if that someone else is as beautiful as you are either." Claude moved upwards to plant a kiss on her forehead. Byleth's hands finally moved up to his hair and pulled him down for a real kiss. While the exact events from last night were a blur, she did remember how awkward their first kisses were as they stumbled around the halls. She distantly remembered the hesitation from Claude thay soon gave in to trust and pleasure.

They parted, and the look in his eyes brought back a sweet sensation that boiled low in her stomach.

"Mmm…" Byleth started. "I'm trying to remember if I promised to train with anyone today."

"Ah, I actually know the answer to that." Claude pulled himself upward, bringing up Byleth's legs which, somewhat instinctively, wrapped around his waist. "You promised to teach me some of your swordsmanship skills. And in exchange…" His hand traveled down her side, sending goosebumps across her skin until it stopped just above her pelvis.

"I'd show you how good I am at nocking an arrow."

Byleth genuinely did not know whether to scold him or to just enjoy the sensations as his other hand rolled around her breast. She settled for just whispering, "You're the worst." Claude chuckled again, and Byleth had to shut her eyes as his hands went to work.

The one around her breast squeezed without hesitation, drawing a quiet moan from Byleth's mouth. Her hands sagged useless at her sides, gripping slightly as Claude kissed her neck again. There were certain spots that throbbed mutely with her pulse, marks from last night. He seemed to be taking his time now, however, as his kisses peppered her collarbone. The hand at her pelvis content with rubbing circles into her hip. 

Byleth took a bit of initiative to guide his hand lower to her core, pressing his palm down over her core and making her involuntarily quiver. His calloused palms from years of combat now providing a good platform for Byleth to grind onto. He pressed it down onto her clit and a broker cry left her lips.

"Mmm, Byleth." Claude whispered, lips dragging lower against her chest before pressing into the valley between her breasts. "Your sounds are so beautiful." Suddenly his hand retreated, but was replaced with a finger prodding at her entrance. "I want to hear more." And then a finger, wet with her own juices, delved into her and hooked upwards. Her legs tightened around his waist again, threatening to send him off balance as she let out a wanton moan into the quiet morning. Her hands shot up to his back as he worked into her, moving his fingers in ways that had her arching her back off the sheets.

"Ah! Cl- Claude." His hand left her breast and traveled downwards, seemingly being put to its own use by the way Claude's breathing suddenly increased against her breasts.

"Another one, my love?"

His voice was too good. "Please."

He obliged, pulling his finger out before inserting another, the added stretch filling her and driving her even closer to her peak. Byleth couldn't stop the sounds coming out of her mouth, cries and curses and noises that had Claude shivering above her.

"Claude!" Byleth almost shouted, suddenly reaching her orgasm and coming undone to the sensations inside her. Claude rode it out with her, grinding his fingers inside her as she clenched down onto them.

Suddenly his fingers retreated, Byleth gave out a small whine before her legs were being shifted. Claude unwrapped himself from her hold, pulling one leg down between his own and pushing forward, grinding down until his thigh met Byleth's core again. He quickly found a rhythm that had slick wetness dripping down Byleth's thigh from his own stimulation, and had Byleth squirming from the similar feeling.

"Claude, please, kiss me." Byleth moaned, watching Claude's face from above scrunched in pleasure. He dipped down and took one hand to her face, kissing her, the other to her hip, bracing her, and increased his pace. The sound of rubbing skin and creaking wood increased with Byleth's own muffled moans, before Claude stuttered once, twice, and came undone. His moan broken and low as he quivered above her. 

There was a moment where Byleth could revel in bliss. She could focus on how Claude's breathing slowed into a sweet relaxation from their love making. The golden sunlight still raining in from outside.

And then, like a switch, she realized they had made a mess. Frankly, it was impressive how she hadn't noticed it until just now.

"I do hope there's a private bath here. I would not want to bump into anybody like this." She whispered into Claude's neck, where sweat was slowly cooling his skin.

"There is, don't worry." Claude replied. He placed a gentle peck on her cheek. "I would never ask someone so beautiful as you to even think about wandering this castle unprepared."

Byleth smiled as she pulled Claude close again, his breaths warm against her skin. If she wanted to, she could probably fall asleep again just like this. With the comforting weight of her lover above her, and the room alight in a warm glow.

Someday soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it or somethin


End file.
